Legend of Zelda: Laws of Asimov
by Kerim
Summary: The world has modernized, but not everything is well. When a dictator rises to power with a robotic army, the world shall turn to the old ways once again to set things right. Semi-modern setting; strong sci-fi crossover; possible Linkxharem


_**AN: This idea has been floating around in my head for quite a while, but I never had the motivation to actually put the thing into writing. Recently I've become quite bored and finally decided to actually do it. The story is a bit of an experiment in bringing Zelda into a more modern setting, but keeping its adventurous dungeon crawling and monster slaying. That being said, if I decide to update it, this story will also call for a strong influx of science fiction. I am also writing Link in as a mute character, keeping with the lack of him speaking in any of the games. Anything can and more than likely will get thrown into it if I get motivated enough. Also, because I think it is hilarious, I also think I may give Link an "unwanted harem." Those in it may include, but are not limited to Zelda, Malon, Saria, Ruto, Marin, Tetra, Ilia, Nabooru, or Cremia." If you have any thoughts concerning this, tell me. I need feedback whether positive or negative to gauge interest in what I am doing. Someone putting it on alert is nice, but I personally get more of a kick whenever I get some kind of written response.**_

_**Other notes: Due to the main character being a mute, I find it necessary to point this out.**_

"hello" - normal speaking

"**hello" – thought**

"_**hello" – Written communication / Sign Language.**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII**_

Excerpts from "Tales of Heroism", Gaebora, K. p.14

**The Hero of Light**

Of the stories that people speak, there is one which never dies. It is the elder's most visited, and the child's most loved; a tale which never seems to fade away, but one which renews itself with each passing generation.

Long ago, back in the days of magic and wonder, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a wondrous land, filled with valleys, rivers, and peace for all forms of life. Everyone was happy and prosperous.

One day, a king of the shadow arrived in the kingdom, seeking the golden power. The princess of the land felt the darkness in his heart and denied him that power. Angry, the king drew his armies into the walls and threatened to slaughter the people.

"Give me the kingdom, and your people will be saved." He told the princess. She surrendered there and then, not wanting her people to suffer. The kingdom was cast into shadow, and the people of the kingdom slipped into an eternal sleep.

The princess stood high in the castle's tallest tower, looking down at her slowly crumbling castle, and oblivious people. Black monsters roamed the streets.

Yet, one day the darkness was lifted. The people awoke, wondering where their princess had gone. Travelers told stories of a youth in green, slaying monsters in the countryside.

The youth in green, chosen by the goddess, had passed many trials to acquire the one weapon that could destroy the king of shadow, the blade of evil's bane.

Blade in hand, he stormed the castle and defeated the dark king, freeing the princess and bringing light to the land. Yet, the youth who came from nowhere, disappeared as such.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII**

Excerpts From "Ancient and Modern Hyrulian History" Various Authors

**The Magna Refute**

Around the year 598, it became apparent that the class system in place was no longer going to suffice as the governmental balance of this country. The civil unrest was growing at an alarming rate and the lower classes demanded a change.

King Johannes Harkinian XXI proposed a system of government directly to the people of Hylia called the Magnum Refta. This document made it so a leader could be elected by the people via popular vote. The leader in question would be elected via popular vote, while still maintaining power similar to that of a full-fledged monarch.

**Goron unrest**

In the early months of 765, the initial tribe of Gorons from the eastern mountains was facing a severe problem of overcrowding as well as food shortages. The cause of such a thing was a highly disputed topic at the time. Two factions arose in the argument; the militant, and the passive.

The militant faction was led by Deruya, the son of the clan Chieftain Dermaya. He believed that the reason behind the food shortages was directed towards the Dodongo population and wanted to mount a force to rid the Goron mines of the nuisance once and for all.

Dermaya was the head of the passive Goron party who did not wish to exterminate the Dodongo hordes. It was his beliefs that the Dodongo's were a vital part of the mountain ranges lava beds, and as such, their supply of rocks. Although he admitted to not understand the underlying cause of the situation.

The two sides caused a rift to form among the Goron population. Eventually the dispute escalated to attacks against members of the opposite faction in broad daylight. As tensions rose, The Goron chieftain took ill and died in 767. His son, Deruya came into power and enacted his plan of dodongo control. Those who opposed him were banished from the mountains.

Many of these outcasts would go on to form a colony in the western mountain ranges, the results of trekking across a large part of the continent. What few recording he have, describe it as "a herd of tumbling rocks rolling through the Hylian countryside."

These early settlers initially came across hard times, but settled in well enough on the mountain range known as "Death Valley", most notably their encampment on the famous "Death Mountain." This mountain range was named as such by early Hylian explorer's because of its status as a notoriously volatile mountain range.

The two sides would eventually break out into all out warfare, dragging most of Hylia with it.

There is still stiff tension between both sides to this day, however after the Great Treaty of 815, the two sides have agreed to trade with each other. A change which current Western Goron chieftain Darunia claims was "A great step forward for the possible unity of our people."

**The Great Conflict**

In the early 790's, the rock supply of the eastern mountain range finally dried up. The massive exodus of a large chunk of the Goron populace had eased the hunger problem for a time; however it had once again become an issue.

Chieftain Deruya's plan of eliminating the dodongo's had made getting to otherwise unavailable rock formation easier, but had also caused further problems. The mining into what had been untouched territory played havoc with the area's geo-structure; causing frequent cave in's and lava flow leaks. The problem grew to by so bad, that by 801, over half of the Goron mines had to be shut down.

The eastern Goron's plight became so problematic, that Deruya sent an envoy to the western Goron ranges to request assistance. The cause is unknown, but the new leader of the western gorons Darremi, refused the request.

This infuriated Deruya, causing him to speak out against the western Gorons. A force was sent from the Eastern capital of Firepeak, to the western capital of Death Mountain. The western response was to respond in kind. The Goron forces met just south of the Great Faron woods and came to a standoff. It is unknown who attacked who first, but a battle commenced shortly afterwards.

This would become known as the battle of Faron plains, a battle pitching goron "brothers" against one another. Full-fledged war was declared the next day by both sides, and the Great Conflict began.

Chieftain Deruya soon contacted the then King of Hyrule Terovo Keraki to assist him. The Goron-Hylian alliance of 786 called for this to occur, after the official Goron ceremonies for "blood brothership" had been completed as part of a trade negotiation.

When the Hylians joined the combat in 803, the odds immediately went in favor of the eastern Goron forces. Pushed up against a wall, Darremi began secret talks with the Zora's to the south for assistance.

At first, King Zora refused to answer the call of the Goron chieftain; on the grounds that he believed that this was now an unwinnable war. As a last ditch effort, Darremi called upon his own alliances to the far west from Termina.

Termina pledged to assist the eastern Goron's and sent troops and supplies. The battles raged on for over a decade, reaching a climax at the battle of Ikana Canyon in 814. The death toll was over 400,000 at that battle alone, over 200,000 of that in Goron lives.

**Hyrulian Unity**

With the rise of King Harkinian IV in 815, peace negotiations became the number one task of the Hyrulian nations. War had been raging for twelve years, and all four sides had determined it needed to come to a close for the benefit of all nations involved.

The leaders finally convened in the Hylian capital city of Castle Town in the summer of 816. Among them were also the King of Zora's Domain and the Matriarch of the Gerudo desert nation to the Far East.

During the conference, a temporary truce was declared throughout all four major armies. Of the major issues on the table at the conference were Food supply, reparations, and future prevention.

The eastern Goron's main concern was for the western goron's to open up their lands and trade routes, while the western goron's wished for reparations. A compromise was reached where the Western Goron nation would open up trade routes with the eastern Goron nations for a period of twenty-five years with a lowered rate, however after the Eastern Economy had risen back to its former levels, reparations would be paid in several installments. Many western Goron's found this to be too light of a punishment on the Eastern Goron's and protested.

King Harkinian would propose a plan for a league of Hyrulian nations; causing for each of the nation's leaders to enter into a sort of union where matters could be discussed openly and freely as part of a "Great Council". Revisions were made to make the "council" a group dedicated to the wellbeing of the continent as a whole, essentially unifying the governments together. This was met with fierce opposition, especially among the Hylian elite; for Hylia, being by far the richest of the nations involved, would in their eyes be carrying the burdens of other nations.

After being ratified in 815, what would become known as the Great Council first came into effect, with only Termina refusing to take part.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hyrule- 830

"**Still asleep eh?" **A girl thought as she leaned into the doorframe. She scanned the many empty beds in the room until she saw a sleeping form of what appeared to be a young boy, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. The creeping predator had short green hair, which matched her similarly colored eyes. Wearing a t-shirt and green shorts, she slowly moved forward, creeping silently on tip-toe. She crept closer and closer, until she hovered directly over the unmoving mass. Wordlessly she leapt into the air and landed on her unsuspecting victim, causing it to wiggle and writhe before it fell off the bed.

"**What the hell?"** The boy thought, picking himself off the ground. As he stood, the blankets fell off him, revealing a blonde, blue eyed, and very annoyed young boy, of about ten years. He gave an exasperated look to the laughing girl on his bed.

She clutched her stomach as she shook with laughter. When she calmed down, she looked towards the boy. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

_** "You're gonna get it Saria!" **_He quickly signed back before lunging towards the amused girl, who leapt off the bed and ran out into the hallway. He quickly threw on a green t-shirt and jeans before pursuing her down the straight hallway, reaching the stairwell in time to see Saria slide down the bannister to the first floor. Link followed and continued his pursuit, around a corner, and into a heavy mass, knocking him flat on his back. **Ow...**

He looked up to see the master of his current residence, Mr. Deku. Old man Deku was a rather large man, standing just over six feet tall, with a rather portly appearance. His hair was salt and pepper, matching his magnificent mustache. The old man looked down at Link's surprised face and chuckled. "Link, what have I said about running around the orphanage?"

Link dipped his head before signing off a quick response. "_**Not to?"**_

The old man hesitated for a second, before turning around to find a giggling Saria. "What did he just say?" Deku asked her. He had made many attempts to learn the sign language Link used to communicate, but had never really been able to grasp it. Luckily, Saria was always nearby.

"He said not to," she replied, being far more adept at understanding the hand motions. Link had been her best friend for the majority of her life, so it came much easier.

Deku nodded and turned back to Link. "Promise not to do it again?"he asked. Link nodded in response. "Well that settles that," he said turning to leave. "You two hurry off now, I have to finish making lunch."

"Sure thing Mr. Deku," Saria responded, while grabbing Link's hand and rushing towards the door, pulling him with her. Rushing outside the door, they came out into a large backyard with about a dozen other children ranging in age from kindergarten to Middle school students playing various games.

"Hey Saria, come play with us." This one boy called over, waving a worn baseball mitt at the pair.

"OK!" she shouted back, running off towards the others, Link following quickly behind. Saria had never had the same interest of the other girls around the orphanage, choosing instead to play with the boys, who had initially been against the idea, but warmed up to the fact when she started showing them up.

Link on the other hand, had never really excelled in these types of games. Not because of a lack of athletic ability, (he was easily one of the fastest runners) but due to his handicap. Not many of the kids knew sign language, and even so, it wasn't exactly the quickest thing to spit out in the heat of a baseball game. Due to this, he was bound to slip ups if he wasn't paying attention, which led some of the other kids to pick him warily.

The children divided up into teams. Saria and Link ended up on the same one. Saria had pitching duty this time around, and Link ran out to right field, where he hoped not many balls would come his way. The first batter was struck out rather quickly, before pouting over to the dugout amid jeers from the others. The second one put up more of a fight, but ended up hitting a groundball that was thrown quickly to first base, resulting in a another easy out.

The third kid up to bat was a little older than the others, having just entered junior high school. His name was Mido, and having just hit his growth spurt, he was taller and lankier than the others, with orange hair and freckles across his face. "Let's see you get me out," he mocked, pointing his bat over the far fence. "I'm gonna knock this one across the street."

"**We'll see about that!"** Saria thought, narrowing her eyes at the new batter. She had known Mido for about as long as she had known Link, yet the experience was not quite as pleasant. Mido had a bit of an arrogant personality, add that in with his love of poking fun at others, he was not exactly a nice guy. He had initially made fun of Link's inability to talk those few years ago, and when he learned a few weeks ago that one of the phrases used to describe it was "dumb" he had had a field day. Link had wanted to fight him after one of those wise-cracks, and likely would have if Saria hadn't stopped him. "Let's see how ya like this!" she shouted before tossing a fastball at the batter.

"**Easy,"** he thought swinging the bat hard when the ball was in range. They connected with a crack and sent the ball flying into deep right field. "Yes" he said, dropping the bat and beginning his joyous trot around the bases.

Luckily, Link was paying attention, and he started after the ball. "**Might actually go over." ** He kept up the pace until he noticed; it was going to come up short. To his dismay, some of the younger kids walked in the area the ball was likely to drop.

Mido stopped his victory lap rounding first. "Tch, short."

"**Get out of the way!" ** He picked up speed, and almost tripped when one of the kids turned to look at him. "**Aryll?" **His sister was in the area of the coming ball, when she began to wave at him, her eyes widened at the site of the oncoming ball. It was going to hit her!

She heard a loud thud, but no pain. When the little girl opened her eyes, she saw Link, her older brother lying on the ground with the ball in his mitt. "**Too close."** He thought. Him as his sister arrived at the orphanage around the same time several years ago. They were all the family either one had, and had grown extremely close. Aryll was a good deal younger than him, around six years. Link picked himself off the ground.

"Big bro, that was so COOL!" said Aryll. "I saw the ball, but you came out of nowhere so fast!" Link turned away and started to scratch the back of his neck. "How did you do that?" He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. He used his hand to show a runner, using his index and middle fingers as legs, trying to show that he had just been running.

"No, not that," Aryll responded with a pout. "You got a lot faster than normal."

Link shrugged, before motioning them out of the way; not wanting to have to make a diving save again anytime soon.

Meanwhile, Mido was very confused. "**How the hell did he do that?" **Mido was stunned at Link's catch, not just because the catch itself was impressive, which it was; but how he got there. "**Nobody can run that fast, it's like he became a blur for a second…"**

Heading back to his spot in the outfield, Link was met by an equally stunned Saria. He threw the ball to her, confused at why she wasn't on the mound. "What was that?" She asked.

"_**What do you mean?" **_Link signed back. "_**I ran and caught the ball." **_He stopped before adding; "_**it was close too, I almost didn't make it" **_

"Eh, dummy, how'd ya do it?" Mido growled out, walking toward the two friends.

Link rolled his eyes in exasperation, _**"What is everyone talking about?" **_

"Well, we didn't think you were going to make it," she replied. Speaking towards Link, and ignoring Mido's interruption. "Then you did something, you almost looked like a blur for a second."

"_**I didn't feel any different." **_Link replied. _**"I just ran and caught it." **_Link signing was cut off as Mido shoved him hard.

"Look at me when I'm talkin' to you," Mido spat out angrily. "You tryin' to make me look bad idiot?" Link clinched his fists and prepared to charge, but was stopped by Saria.

"He says he doesn't know Mido, leave him alone," Saria replied. She knew Link as well as anyone, and knew he wasn't one to lie.

"Of course he doesn't know," Mido responded with a growl. "How could anyone too stupid to talk understand how his own body works!?"

Link flung himself towards Mido taking the larger boy to the ground. "Fight, fight, fight" was heard around the yard as spectators gathered. The two rolled around in the dirt, landing blows when possible.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Everyone froze to see old man Deku standing in the doorway with an angry look on his face. He walked towards the crowd of children, which parted at his approach. He pulled the two still scrapping boys apart. Neither had any kind of serious injury, but Mido's right eye was sure to be swollen for a few days. "What happened?" he asked to nobody in particular.

"Mido said 'Link must be too stupid to understand how his own body works'," Saria replied, not looking the man in the eye.

"And who swung first?"

"Link did,"

He turned his gaze to the two boys, who even now glared at each other. "Everyone go inside, lunch is ready, I'm going to deal with these two." The kids ran off, the prospect of food overwhelming their interest in the current situation. "Saria, stay here please." She nodded and stood still, she may need to translate.

"I am very disappointed in you two," Deku said, glaring down at the two boys. "You should know better than to start brawling in the yard.

"But Mr. Deku, he wouldn't tell me." Mido spat out quickly.

"I don't want to hear it Mido, you shouldn't have insulted Link, and you know as well as anyone else that he was born mute." Deku said to the red-headed boy, who crossed his arms in annoyance. "And as for you Link, what do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy in question sighed soundlessly, before making a few signs.

"He says that he is sorry, Mido made him mad and he couldn't control himself." Saria translated.

Deku blinked for a second, surprised at the response. "**Oddly mature for his age."**"It's good that you're sorry, but you are still going to be punished." The boys slumped almost simultaneously. "Mido, you will lose television privileges for the rest of the week." That punishment wasn't easy, Mido had a few television shows he watched almost religiously every week.

"That's so LAME," Mido responded with a whine. "Isn't there something else I can do?"

"No, that is the punishment," Deku replied. He then turned to Link. His punishment would be a little more difficult. Link watched very little television; he was more of a free spirit, preferring instead to goof around outside and sleep all day. He pondered the thought for a minute, before an idea occurred to him. "**That could work nicely, may even make a friend in the process."** "Link, you will spend your next week helping out a friend of mine."

Link raised an eyebrow. "**That's it?"**

"You will be waking up everyone morning at 6 AM to go down there and help him around his shop, and you'll be back whenever he lets you off." Deku added with a grin.

Link could feel his soul getting ripped out of him at the old man's words. "**Six AM?! That cuts my usual sleep time by four hours!" **He shook his head and flashed some signs to Saria.

"Link wants to know if you are serious." Saria said with a giggle, his face was priceless.

"I am indeed serious," he is an old friend of mine. "He won't drive you into the ground, but you'll definitely stay busy. Maybe you can start today." Deku looked down at the two downtrodden boys, with a grin. "**Hopefully, they'll learn their lesson this time. **You two hurry up and get some food before it's all gone." They began to walk off before Deku added. "And by the way Link, after you're done, I'll take you down for your first afternoon of work."

As they walked off, Saria stayed behind, watching them go inside. "Have you told him yet?" Deku asked her.

"No," she responded, looking to the ground before her. "It's too hard."

"You shouldn't try to put it off Saria," the old man said, placing a palm on the top of her head. "You should want to share the good news."

Link was slumped against the window in the passenger seat of Deku's old station wagon. He watched the buildings go by one by one; dreading what he knew was soon to come. **"I** **can't believe I'm going to be working for some old guy because I punched that stupid Mido."**

"This man we are going to see is a rather interesting person," Deku said. "Believe it or not, he married a Gerudo woman." Link turned his head and gave the man a questioning glance. The Gerudo were a highly secretive nation deep in the western deserts. While most everyone knew of the Gerudo's existence, there was very little common knowledge surrounding them, leading to several wild rumors. "I'm serious," Deku chuckled. "His father and I were good friends for a long time, and during the great war fifteen years ago, the man we disappeared one night from his home. Back then, they lived a good deal west of here, much closer to the desert, so many assumed he had been taken by the Gerudo. Well, his father looked for him for some time; he hired private investigators, put out a reward, everything he could think of."

Link was now listening intently to the old man's recollections. He may have been peeved at having to work during his free time, but what ten year old boy isn't interested in a good story?

"Over a year later, he eventually gave up," Deku continued. "He was legally pronounced dead shortly afterwards. However, when they had the funeral, an unexpected guest showed up."

"**No way." **Link thought,

"Yep, that man showed up at his own funeral," Deku said with a smile. "Even brought along a beautiful woman with him too; I'm not sure whether his parents were happier at seeing him alive, or the fact that he actually had a woman with him. You see, Talon had never been that good with the ladies. Deku's eyes widened slightly as he remembered something. "That's right; I never told you his name. The man you will be helping out is Talon Romani."

Link searched around the car for something he could write on, he had to ask a question. He eventually found an empty envelope and a pen in the glove compartment. He scribbled his question quickly onto the back. "_**You mean, I'll actually be able to see a Gerudo?!"**_

"Heh, heh" Deku chuckled at the boy's sudden enthusiasm. "Maybe," be responded. "But, I hear that she doesn't come by the shop often, his daughter seems to share her father's interests though, and if my mind serves right, she should be about your age."

Link smiled before beginning to wiggle around impatiently in his seat. "**An actually Gerudo, wait'll Saria hears about this!" **His mind began to wonder how his future employer would look. "**He must have been really tough to survive with the Gerudo for so long. I bet he was a big strong guy who would knock you out if you looked at him funny, built like a Goron or something?"**

Before long, their car pulled off onto a side road, with a large chain-link fence lining the left-hand side; the right still occupied by the various tall buildings of the city. On the other side of the fence where mountains of cars, trucks, buses, and any other form of mechanical transportation, these drew in Link's attention; having never actually seen a junkyard before. "**Whose are these? They all look beat to death." **A few seconds later, Deku turned into the parking lot of a rather modest building, seemingly connected to the junkyard.

The sign above the sign read "Romani Scrap and Restoration." "Here we are, Deku stated simply, parking the car and jumping out, Link following soon after.

"**So this is the place?" **He looked around. "**May not be too bad…" **He followed Deku into the shop, the bell on the door ringing to signal the arrival of possible customers. Link looked around and saw signs for automotive products, such as chrome bumpers, large wheels, replacement horns and lights, and several other things that he didn't even know existed.

"How can I help you?" a tall, thin man in overalls asked coming out of the back room. Link looked at the man and cringed slightly. "**Eyebrows." ** He thought, staring at the man's extremely busy eyebrows. He had brown hair, and a rather pointy mustache; adding to his outrageous facial hair.

"Yes, Mr. ….uh... Ingo," Mr. Deku said, having to look at the new man's name tag. "I am looking for Mr. Romani, I need to see if he could find some work for this boy," He said, pointing to Link, who was still staring at the man's obscene eyebrows. Seeing this, Deku nudged Link to snap him out of the daze.

Ingo squinted at the boy, distaste evident in his gaze. "He's out in the yard." He replied quickly before walking away towards the back rooms, grumbling to himself about lazy employers.

"Thank you." Deku replied politely, before heading out the side door, followed by Link. As they stepped through, the entered the fenced off area of the junkyard. There were old cars and machines strewn throughout the yard, some with more rust than others. Surprisingly, most of the area had grass covering the ground; bare dirt was in slim supply. The two began to wonder around, the old man looking for the owner of the place, and the boy looking around in interest.

"Are you two looking for Papa?"

The pair looked up to see a girl looking down at them from atop one of the stacks of old cars. She looked to be around ten years old and was wearing blue overalls with a beige undershirt. Link noticed black smudges all over her clothes and face; most likely from oil and engine grease. Her most noticeable feature however was her long flame-red hair, sharply contrasting her dark blue eyes. For a few seconds, Link could swear he was looking at a Gerudo, reminding him of the old man's story on the way over.

"Ah..." Deku began, a little surprised by the girls sudden appearance. "Yes, I'm Mr. Deku, a friend of Mr. Romani's." the old man introduced himself. "You must be his daughter, Malon; he's told me so much about you."

"Yup." She replied with a cheerful smile. She crawled down from her spot atop the cars, and joined the two at the bottom. "Nice to meet you." Malon said. She turned her gaze to Link. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I said nice to meet you." Link nodded his head in response. He pointed at himself, and then pointed back to her. Malon raised an eyebrow and turned towards Mr. Deku. "Why isn't he saying anything? Is he stupid or something?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have explained." Deku said quickly. "Link is a very intelligent boy; he is just what many would consider a mute." The girl raised her eyebrow, obviously unfamiliar with the word. "To put it simply, he was born unable to speak."

That drilled the point home; she had just insulted someone with a disability. This caused the girls face to become almost as red as her hair. "OhmygosImsosorry." She belted out quickly to Link. The boy in question sighed and waved it off, by now he was used to it.

"Anyway Malon, can you take us to your father?" Deku asked. "There is something I need to talk to him about."

"Uhh..." Malon mumbled, slowly snapping out of her shock. "Yes." She started to walk towards a corner of the fenced in area. "Since it's almost lunch time, he's probably taking a nap in the back."

"**Naps, hey I could do that." **Link thought, punishment might be even better than he thought. As they continued on, a sound starting to creep over the stacks of machinery. A loud sound, almost like a roar drifting towards the approaching group. Link's first instinct was to stop, but he noticed that oddly, his companions kept moving along, like nothing was wrong.  
**"Don't they hear that?" **Deciding to stick with the others, he continued his pace.

They rounded a bend and came to an old car which was missing its doors. On the back seat, a figure was sprawled out. "PAPA YOU'VE GOT VISITORS!" Malon shouted at the car, frightening the two beside her and causing the figure to jump up in surprise, banging his head on the cars low roof.

"OW, Malon what in the..." The man muttered, dragging himself out of the car. He was of average height and build, wearing blue overalls as well. His brown hair was gone from the top of his head, seeming instead to have migrated to his face. "Oh, hello Boris."

"**Boris?" **Link thought with a mental cringe. **"That's the old man's first name?" **Wait, if this guy knew Deku, than that meant… **"This is the guy?" **Link could feel the mental image he had built up of Mr. Romani falling apart at the seams. This guy survived with the Gerudo?

"Hello Talon." Deku replied, shaking the hand of his old friend. "How has business been?"

"Good, quite good." Talon replied. "In fact, I've had to hire somebody to help me and Malon keep up with everything."

"I believe I met him when I came in, Ingo was it?"

"Yeah, Ingo." Talon replied. "He knows what he's doing, but he gets grumpy sometimes, sorry if he was a little off-putting."

"Nothing to worry about, I assure you." Deku replied with a chuckle. "It is good to hear that you need help around here though."  
"And why is that?"

"This boy hear lives at the Orphanage, and him and another boy got into a bit of a spat earlier today; to help teach him a lesson, I wanted to ask you to put him to work for me." Deku explained. At the mention of his punishment, Link looked down in embarrassment.

"Really now?" Talon asked, glancing down at Link. "What was the fight over, some game or something?"

"No, nothing quite that simple." Deku cut in. "You see, Link here was born mute."

"Oh…" Talon mumbled. "Sorry kid."

"The other boy was poking fun at him and they broke out in a fight." Deku explained. "It is understandable, but I can't have violence among the children."

"I see what you mean." Talon replied. He looked Link over. "Eh, why not." He shrugged. "Malon, show Link around the yard, he's gonna be working with us for a little while."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Okay!" she replied cheerfully, grabbing Link by the hand; dragging him away into the forest of machinery.

"Hahaha." Deku laughed. "She seems excited."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she was." Talon said. "She really doesn't have many friends her age. Most of the time she's digging around in these cars with me."

"So maybe this will do them both some good eh?" Deku added.

"Hopefully." Talon said with a smirk. "Say how about we go in for some drinks, today's been real slow.

"Why not indeed." Deku added with a laugh.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Link resigned himself to being dragged around the junkyard. **"This girl is just a regular bundle of energy." **She was showing him some of the rarer cars and machines in the yard. All Link saw was a bunch of scrap metal.

"And this is the shell of what was an original Model..." she trailed off, seeing the distant look in Links eyes.

"Hey, what's with that look!" Link looked to see her staring at him. He stared back, raising his arms in a sort of shrug. "Don't give me that, you mean to tell me you don't think any of this is interesting?"

**"Well…" **Link thought, unsure of how to convey himself. The two stared at each other for a short time.

"That's right, you can't talk…" the girl said with a sigh. How else could she communicate to him? She had heard of something called sign language, but didn't know anything beyond that. "I know!" she said after a minute of thinking. She turned towards the main building and began to run off. She stopped after a few steps and turned back. "Hey, stay here for a sec, ok?"

Link nodded, watching the girl turn back and run off. He sighed and took a seat on an overturned tire. **"Well this isn't what I was expecting." **The owner of the plus seemed like a lazy bum, the first guy he sees seems to hate him on sight, and the owner's daughter seems quite hyperactive. **"I wish Saria were here…." **He thought. **"Stupid Mido…"**

"I'm back!" Link turned to see Malon rapidly approaching, a notepad and pencil in her grip. As she arrived at his tire, it became apparent that she was out of breath. "Dad uses these sometimes." She explained, handing him the notepad. "He has a whole box of them sitting in his office."

Link grasped the writing utensils. _**"Thanks."**_ He wrote quickly.

"You're welcome." The redhead replied with a smile. "Now, answer my question."

_**"?" **_

"I asked if you thought any of this was interesting remember!" Malon said, gesturing to the shells and husks of old vehicles.

**"She ran and got this just so I would answer…" **Link thought. She stared at him expectantly, causing him to hesitate for a second, trying to think of the best way to answer. He decided on just being completely honest._** "Not really, I just see a bunch of scrap."**_

"SCRAP?!" Malon shouted, with a shocked expression. Link cringed; must not have been the right answer. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Malon continued. "SCRAP! SCRAP!"

_**"Calm down." **_Link wrote, trying to get her to stop screaming.

"Calm down?" Malon asked. "No way!" She paced for a few seconds, still fuming. "Here" She said, holding out her hand. "Come with me." Link sighed inwardly before once again taking her hand, beginning a new episode of being dragged around at high speed. The next time they stopped, it was in front of the rusted out remains of something other than a car, this time it was an old motorcycle. "Look at this."

Link looked the old machine over; the thing was an absolute wreck. IT was covered in rust, had no wheels, and somehow half of its engine was gone. _**"Looks like a piece of junk to me." **_

"AAARRGGH!" Malon's rage grew. "THIS IS A VINCENT BLACK SHADOW!" she shouted. "AT ONE TIME THIS WAS THE FASTEST BIKE IN THE WORLD, AND YOU"RE CALLING IT JUNK?!"

_**"Fastest in the world?" **_

Malon's look of rage morphed into a slight grin. "So that got your attention huh?" She pointed at the rusty bike engine. "This thing had a 998 cc 55 horsepower engine back in the day." She explained. "This thing would absolutely fly."

_**"What happened to it?" **_Link asked.

"What didn't happen to it?" Malon answered. "But none of that matters, because someday I'm gonna get it running again." Link raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious!" Malon said. "Someday Epona is going to be the fastest again."

_**"Epona?" **_Link asked, confused. He knew he had heard the name before, but couldn't quite place it.

"That's what I named her." Malon said with a smile. "After the horse of the legendary hero." To Link's surprise, Malon's eyes were star struck, her hand clenched together in front of her chest. "The gallant steed he rode, fighting off the monsters, and the very same horse he rode tandem with the princess herself as the fought off the evil Ganon…" Her eyes glazed over as she drifted off in a daydream.

**"Oh brother." **Link thought, rolling his eyes. He poked her to snap her out of it.

She jumped as if shocked, and when she turned to face him, Link could see that her cheeks were flushed. "A…Anyway there is a lot of potential and history here." She continued, returning from her daydreams of a knight in shining armor. "Everything here has a story, who knows what some of this stuff has done."

_**"I see." **_Link replied, looking over the rusty shell with a new respect. _**"I'd like to see Epona running again too." **_

"Good." Malon said, her cheerful smile returning. "Maybe I'll even let you ride it when it's done."

_**"Really?" **_Link wrote, mildly excited.

"Maybe, but first…" Malon began. "…You have to get to work."

Link's entire body drooped down with a sigh. **"That's right; I'm supposed to be getting punished with this." **

"I'll start you off easy today." Malon began, hands on her hips. "Me and my dad have to get some parts for an old delivery truck off of another one we have here. You're going to help us get them off."

_**"What do you need to get off?" **_Link asked, already dreading his first assignment.

"Pretty much the entire engine and cab."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**AN: Once again, any thoughts you may have please feel free to express them. And if any of you have any thoughts towards the potential harem, feel free to express that as well. Alerts and Favorites are nice, but if at all possible, I would prefer a review. I need to know why you like/ dislike it.**_

_**OH, almost forgot. In my slight obsession with getting this done the past few days, I went out of my way and made a trailer for this. It's very rough, and hurried, but I think it's pretty cool. Might even give you an idea of what to expect in the future as well. : )**_

youtube dot com /watch?v=qQOCEt5vl-M&feature=plcp


End file.
